


Driver's License

by yeonsofti



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonsofti/pseuds/yeonsofti
Summary: Getting a driver's license can make you happy or it will just lead you back to something you want to forget.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Driver's License

**Author's Note:**

> Hi as you can see by the title, this is inspired by Driver's License of Olivia Rodrigo. This is quite messy because it's my first time writing. If you have any suggestions, questions, etc. please comment. Thank you for supporting me!
> 
> ps. I wrote this because I miss beomjun so much and my whole tl (twitter: @yeonsofti) was saying that they fit this song which I can agree, oki let the story begin!

Yeonjun never thought that after taking the test for the third time he'll finally pass, and now he got his own driver's license. It has been a week since that happened and everyone congratulated him, he's still waiting for his bear, Beomgyu. 

They knew each other since they were kids, a grade 1 Beomgyu and grade 3 Yeonjun. That duo was known as "Choi mischiefs", pulling pranks after one, the trouble they bring but also makes everyone laugh.

By the time Yeonjun reached the end of high school, hang outs every Monday and Sunday, skating time at Fridays, Wednesday study dates reduced due to his schedule was always packed. Yes they're dating, the whole campus got mixed reactions, the girls cried over their seniors, others decided not to give any care, and Hueningkai and Soobin the two joined them during sophomore, finally got over the mutual pinning and frustrations because both clearly have feelings for each other they're just afraid of rejection.

"LOOK AT WHAT WE GOT HERE SOOBIN HYUNG" - Hueningkai 

"shhhh everyone is looking at us, OKAY SHOW IS OVER GUYS" - Soobin

"this so embarrassing jjunie, why did you need to pull this off during lunch time" - Beomgyu 

"Beomi, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have done my confession this way"  
\- Yeonjun

"aish, it's okay I'm just new to this" - Beomgyu

"OH JUST CUT IT OFF, WE'RE NOT YET EATING AND LUNCH WILL BE OVER" - Soobin and Hueningkai 

Now that Yeonjun's 24 and already graduated from dance school, the location of the studio he works for from his place is a 45 min drive, it sometimes take an hour if fate decided to add traffic. This is one of the reasons why he never gave up getting that license, he was also tired of taking the bus, another reason is that Beomgyu was so excited for him. The plan will be Yeonjun finally driving to his house every date or hangout they'll have as a couple and with friends.

And now he's driving on a familiar street, where his soulmate lives. He stopped right in front of Beomgyu's house but it looks lifeless. The plants are dry, porch full of dust, the mailbox was ready to give up, one more push and it will fall down, it was abandoned. Memories flashed, the way that him and Beomi, that's what he calls his bear, barged into the house like they own it, the mess they made in the kitchen since none of them really cook, the times where in Soobin and Hueningkai pranked them back. It was a chaotic mess, but they love it, they even considered that to be their friendship business but obviously they we're just young and laugh it off.

"Who would even like our services, other than us?" - Beomgyu

"A bunch of crackheads like us will surely like it" - Soobin

"Come on please, I can even put my plushies in our office for display purposes" - Hueningkai

"And I would gladly ruin your arrangement ningning" - Yeonjun

"YAH BEOMGYU HYUNG HE ALWAYS DO THAT" - Hueningkai

Then Soobin proceeds to shove Hueningkai's mouth with the cookies he baked with them, which made them laugh so hard. In this case it's different, Yeonjun still have contact with them but the connection was lost. Now he's alone inside his car crying. Hueningkai is now on his first year college, major in arts, Soobin a major in music also graduated a year after Yeonjun did. Also majoring in music, Beomgyu is currently finishing the requirements needed for graduation.

Long distance is hard especially when both of your schedules are packed and timezones from Korea and New York where Beomgyu currently studies always don't match. Also, not to mention but his Beomi bear is always stucked with a blonde guy named Taehyun, yes Yeonjun got jealous but he understands it knowing that Taehyun is the only Korean that is also on the same classes with Beomgyu. He trusts Beomi a lot and he doesn't want to ruin anything so he just doesn't speak about it. Until that call happened. 

"Beomi, how are you, please don't stress yourself too much" - Yeonjun

"Don't worry too much Junnie, I'm doing great, taehyun also takes care of me, yesterday we went to an amusement park." - Beomgyu told it happily 

"I'm happy to hear that, you always have a great time with him?" - Yeonjun tried to surpress his loneliness

"Yes, he also gave me a new guitar, guess what? it's the electric guitar I've been wanting for so long" - Beomgyu

"oh, yeah we've been talking about that since high school, I'm happy that you finally have it"  
\- Yeonjun

"Hyung, are you taking good care of yourself? if not I'll call ningning and soobs hyung to monitor you" - Beomgyu, trying to have a serious tone

Yeonjun was stunned, he never heard his Beomi calling him hyung eversince they got together, maybe he was just tired, so he understands it.

"I'm okay, I just really miss you, if only I could fly there" - Yeonjun

"I miss you too but you shouldn't be wasting that money for flying here, save it for the shoes you've been keeping an eye out" - Beomgyu

"but, yeah maybe" - Yeonjun

"Oh sorry to cut this short Hyung but me and Taehyun needs to attend our class, bye I miss you, take care" - Beomgyu ending the call

"oh- okay, I always love you my bear, I actually bought the guitar too, I promised you, I'm planning to give it to you but I'm late since Taehyun got you one already and also I almost got three tickets for me, ningning, and soobs to fly there" - Yeonjun said with a sigh, looking at the guitar beside him

He questioned his self, why does it feel like they're falling apart after three years of relationship. Was he just over thinking things, did Taehyun replaced him not only physically, is he not enough. Yeonjun pondered for about two hours, never got answers and explanation, once again he ignored it.

Weeks passed after that call, Beomgyu seemed to forget that it's their anniversary. Yeonjun didn't called like he always do because lately all he gets is a "Hyung, I'm busy". There goes the hyung again, he ignores it again, he's hurting but no one knows. He waited for hours, staying up just to greet Beomgyu.

junnie🏡  
Happy 4th anniversary Beomi bear, I love you so much!

my bear🐻  
happy anniv hyung, ily too, I'll call you later promise, I'm just really exhausted.

junnie🏡  
oh no worries, I'm willing to wait, have a nice rest bear!

seen

Yeonjun understand, he's literally busy and cramming for finals. As he said he's willing to wait and wait and wait until three days passed and he got no call from Beomgyu. He's scared to admit it but they're falling apart. Yeonjun's patience was also gone, he had enough but he doesn't want to let go. He was deciding to send Beomgyu a message when suddenly his phone rang. 

"Hi, I'm glad that you called me" - Yeonjun said smiling a little

"Hyung, hello, I'm sorry for only calling you now"  
\- Beomgyu

"it's okay, I understand, you're schedule must be so tight considering that finals week" - Yeonjun

"ahm, yeah, I need to cut this short because someone is waiting for me, I just called since I promised you that I will. I'm really sorry but whatever will happen is completely not your fault. You're enough, a total package, a dream that feels so unreal. That scared me, yes we had fights but we always manage to fix it. We're not perfect, nobody is. I hope you'll find the one who'll not ever say goodbye. I love you, junnie"  
\- Beomgyu

Just like the last time his bear ended the call, Yeonjun knew, he understood like he always do. Beomi is not his bear anymore, it's Taehyun's now. He was mad at his self for ignoring it multiple times. He thought that both of them will make it through, like the song Beomgyu wrote for him as a gift at their 2nd anniversary. Beomgyu described Yeonjun as his forever home, that it will hurt so bad if someone took him away. 

Yeonjun cried so hard remembering that painful memory. He wants to scold at his self for stopping in front of his house. He can't help it, the wounds are not yet healing, nothing, no one could ever heal. As Beomgyu said they're not perfect, but Yeonjun never felt the way he did with Beomi to other people, he gave his whole. He just can't accept that his bear found another person. The song playing on the radio didn't help, he's happy because Soobin helped in producing it, at first he hesitated to record it with his voice but ningning and soobs encouraged him. The lyrics focused on his hope that this song will reach his one and only bear. He dried his tears and look away from that house, he calmed down then started driving away. After all maybe Beomgyu didn't mean everything he wrote about Yeonjun. 

"Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street"


End file.
